WM Dubakan Sport (W Motors Lykan Hypersport)
The W Motors Lykan Hypersport has been renamed to WM Dubakan Sport due to copyright reasons. The Lykan Hypersport is a Lebanese limited production supercar built by W Motors, a United Arab Emirates-based company, founded in 2012 in Lebanon with the collaboration of Lebanese, French and Italian engineers. It is the first supercar to be produced in the Middle East, and is featured in the film Furious 7, and the video games Project CARS, Driveclub, Asphalt 8: Airborne, Asphalt Nitro, Forza Motorsport 6, and GT Racing 2: The Real Car Experience, Forza Horizon 3, CSR Racing and CSR Racing 2. The Lykan can also be briefly seen in the second Fate of the Furious trailer, however, the Lykan does not make an appearance, the footage is from the seventh movie, Fast and Furious 7. It is the first car to be designed and produced indigenously in the Arab World. W Motors plans to produce only seven units of the car. The first pre-production Lykan HyperSport was launched at the Qatar Motor Show in February 2013. The HyperSport is the first car to have headlights with embedded jewels; they contain titanium LED blades with 420 diamonds (15cts).; although buyers have a selection of rubies, diamonds, yellow diamonds, and sapphires to be integrated into the vehicle's headlights at purchase based on the color choice. The car also utilizes a holographic display system on the center console with interactive motion features, as well as gold stitching on the seats. There is a discrepancy among sources as to how many cars have been sold, with reports varying from four to seven sales. At least two of the cars have been sold, one to an anonymous buyer, as revealed in a YouTube video by W Motors, and the Abu Dhabi Police Edition. The Lykan HyperSport is powered by a 3.7 litre (3746cc) twin-turbocharged Flat-six engine developed by RUF, producing 581.6 kW (780 hp) and 960 N⋅m (708 lb⋅ft) of torque. The manufacturer claims a top speed of 395 km/h (245 mph) and a timing from 0km/h to 100 km/h (62 mph) in 2.8 seconds. However, there have been no independent tests of the car's performance as of yet. There was a demonstration by W Motors in 2013 in Dubai, in which they claim to have recorded the car's performance. In June 2015, the Abu Dhabi police force purchased a Lykan HyperSport. The Abu Dhabi Police car is included in the total of seven, meaning only six will be available for purchase. Max Speed To be added.. Acceleration To be added.. Braking To be added.. Handling To be added.. Max Speed To be added.. Acceleration To be added.. Braking To be added.. Handling To be added.. * At US$3.4 million, the Lykan HyperSport is the third most expensive production car built to date, after the exclusive (seven created, three sold) Lamborghini Veneno (US$4.6 million) and Maybach Exelero concept (US$8 million). As a reference, the Lykan Hypersport is twice as expensive as the Koenigsegg Agera R (US$1.7 million). * It is the first car to be designed and produced indigenously in the Arab World. Category:Super Category:Cars Category:Supercars Category:Supercars Dealership Category:Land Vehicles Category:W Motors Category:Car Category:Limited Edition Cars Category:Movie Vehicles Category:Hypercar